


[untitled]

by tbwh



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, hyuka is a part time model, kang taehyun dispatch but in r/s lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbwh/pseuds/tbwh
Summary: prompt from @mintchocjun on Twitter ❤️Huening Kai, the grandson of Korea's richest man, caught going on a date with his college boyfriend.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, tyunning - Relationship
Kudos: 49





	[untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed. it's prompted and rushed but i hope you enjoy this one shot! ❤️

"Taehyun-ah, you always capture his expressions damn well ah Hyuka baby, so handsome~~"

The girls kept cooing over how Taehyun would took such perfect pictures, perfect definition of Huening Kai's ethereal visual in high quality; soft and innocent adorned his face, mouth grinning wide and eyes turning crescent, _he was angelic_ , before the compliments turned into huffed nags and critics as they complained that he always had his eyes trained on Taehyun's camera lenses instead of his fan girls, accusing for the unfairness.

"Let us replace you next year you already done so much for the past 6 months into this, you gain profit a lot from us!"

"Yeah and it's unfair that Hyuka might recognize and believe that you're actually his fan when you actually doesn't even have any interest on him and only take his pictures and sell them for your own profit."

 _Girls can be so dumb and annoying_.

"For goodness sake, I _am_ from Photography Club who literally in charge in these kind of events and you girls are the ones who vote me as PIC for celebrities column on our bulletin board because I take pictures _damn well_ and sorry for doing the job greatly because I am a perfectionist through and through."

"And I never intended to sell them in the first place yet you guys blame me for taking advantages on it. Want me to show you the recordings of how you ask me to provide those _exclusively_ to you guys and pay me as the compensation to shut my mouth?" His hands legit scrambled in his pocket to pull out his mobile phone, attempting to show them the evidences before he saw the LED lighted dimly indicating incoming new messages. He swiped up the screen and read them, clicking the reply button before he pocketed it back into his trousers.

_He's on his way to his photoshoot schedule, are you coming?_

_On my way_

"Never mind, I shouldn't waste my time and saliva on you," as Taehyun slowly packed his things up, getting ready to move out from the class, "and if you want your oppa shift his attention on you, put more effort and time to invest in him just like how I did till today, losers" and he went just like that, not forgetting to launch some serial evil smirks to their faces, proceeding to widely grinning showing his cute fangs leaving the fan girls speechless.

One of the girls quietly following him from behind despite the chaotic situations triggered by the boy, mind and heart racing with excitement as the adrenaline coursing through her body, her camera already hung over her neck, getting ready to confirm the baseless rumors that have been spreading in the neighborhood that both of them might actually dating. 

One or two pictures were already enough to turn the neighborhood lives upside down because why wouldn't them? Huening Kai was the sole heir of the most richest family in the community, no, maybe in the whole Gangnam district, as his father was known to own the company which kept the K-Pop industry unrivaled across the global, the TXT Entertainment. Having a scandal at such young age, and gay, to boot, must be overwhelmingly shaming and potentially ruined the reputation of the family.

And she will be rewarded with enormous of money and rewards to keep her mouth shut as good as dead people as the she planned wisely to black mail the said family, or specifically, the pair.

_________________________

"Why Baskin Robin out of all places and Beomgyu said it's a photoshoot schedule but I don't see any crews or even the director?"

Taehyun asked accusingly while looking down at the boy who just put on his innocent face, staring back up to his face, and Taehyun just shook his head in disbelief as he actually had the nerve to display his dopey smile and scrunched nose attempting to be cute, reserved only to Taehyun.

He knew too damn well of those expressions meant.

He ditched his photoshoot schedule again.

For the nth times Taehyun lost count on it.

And Baskin Robbins out of all places, slowly confirming the lonely fight taking place at the back in his mind as he walked down the road to meet him; the place already screamed 'it's a date today!' on Taehyun's face.

_How couldn't he noticed? Ah, damn girls._

Huening Kai slowly pulling him into his embrace, arms snaking around the thin waist, inhaling the soft, sweet fragrance that was Taehyun, smelling like home, his home.

Taehyun couldn't push him right away instead he combed Huening Kai's hair, gentle hands playing around with the long bangs, complaining that sooner or later he would bumped into the pole in the street because the long bangs already covered up his whole eyes like a curtain. Huening Kai just laughed at that.

"Today's treat is on me, but you have to cuddle and kiss and baby me for the whole day today because I'm going to Jeju Island tomorrow and won't be back until three days after," pout evident in his voice, and Taehyun couldn't help but to pull him closer and patted his back.

"Okay okay I get it. Today's an exception," Taehyun lowered himself and grinned widely at him, dimple deep in his right cheek and Huening Kai couldn't stop himself from landing a peck to it.

Taehyun giggled softly upon the cute attempts he knew too well, the starting point of everything domestic and disgustingly sweet acts Huening Kai would do once Taehyun permitted him to do, like, right now.

His beautifully curved lips latched onto Taehyun's luscious one, slotting perfectly between each other, savoring the moments exclusively to themselves and burnt them at the back of their minds, keeping them grounded when the loneliness started to creep up when they were away from each other. Yeah, they were that clingy.

A figure who stood still not far away across the ice cream shop was smiling widely as the minutes passed by, hands quick snapping pictures from many different angles before she snorted proudly to herself, memory card almost full with the disgustingly sweet pictures took on the lovebirds. She turned her back on them and skipping her steps back to her school, minds whirling with ideas and captions to write as the headliner of their newspaper tomorrow. 

_________________________

_**"The sole heir of the TXT Entertainment, Young Master Huening Kai, 23, was caught red-handed upon displaying intimate gestures in public with someone who reportedly known as his lover, from previous rumors in the neighborhood"** _

_________________________

However, the netizen reactions were different from what she had thought, and she almost convulsed in fear when suddenly the un-favored situations backfired her.

Everyone, despite the genders and ages, were so in love and proud seeing the couple finally, _finally_ , getting the attention and recognition they deserved. They couldn't stand it anymore as the young lovebirds kept flirting behind the walls, afraid to announce to the world that they were soulmate and created for each other; hell even the CEO himself actually approved of his son's relationship but he hold himself back and watched how Huening Kai and Taehyun reacted to their relationship status when it was out open to the public.

The girl was actually helping them behind the scenes and Mr Nabil could only laughed at it. The irony.

Despite the current absence of his lover, deep down Taehyun felt proud of himself. That he actually predicted that this would happen in the near future, the moment he laid his eyes on Huening Kai and spread his plan on the table dated 6 months ago.  
  
  
  



End file.
